1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an entertainment displaying system and a displaying method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an entertainment displaying system with an interactive effect and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently the digital displaying apparatus with an interactive displaying effect has been widely applied in various fields, such as a digital billboard which can change an advertising content according to a watching perspective of a user, or a gaming machine which can change a game displaying effect according to an action and perspective of a user.
Taking a currently conventional interactive displaying system as an example, FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional interactive displaying system 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the interactive displaying system 100 includes a real object for displaying a content (such as a rotating wheel structure 120) and a transparent displayer 140 for displaying additional information. Substantially, the rotating wheel structure 120 is used as a background, mainly for displaying information of gaming content.
Additionally, the transparent displayer 140 is used as a display foreground and positioned between the rotating wheel structure 120 and a user observation area 200. The transparent displayer 140 can display additional dynamic information.
As such, the transparent displayer 140 (as the foreground) and the real object (i.e., the rotating wheel structure 120) cooperate to display and form two image layers of foreground and background, such that the image of the interactive displaying system 100 become diversified. In the aforesaid examples, the user observation area 200, an object on the rotating wheel structure 120 and a corresponding displaying effect on the transparent displayer 140 (such as a number 122 and an image 142) should be aligned correctly in a direct line to achieve an optimal effect. Referring to FIG. 2, in an actual condition, the observation perspective of a user is being varied. For example, according to different heights or standing positions of the user, the perspective of the user may not fall into the position of an optimal observation area 200a. 
Additionally, in the current prior art, the displaying effect generated through the rotating wheel structure 120 and the transparent displayer 140 shown in FIG. 1 is only limited to a combination of two-dimensional content. Furthermore, recently a breakthrough has been gradually achieved in the stereoscopic displaying technology, and applications such as stereoscopic films and stereoscopic televisions have been launched to the market. The stereoscopic displayer can simulate a depth-of-field effect caused by the eye distance when the eyes are watching, by independently presenting a left-eye image and a right-eye image of different viewing perspectives to eyes of a viewer. Therefore, it is an important development issue of the current industry how to integrate the stereoscopic displaying technology to the above-mentioned transparent displayer and further generate a more diversified interactive displaying effect.